


Don't You Pretend

by Anonymous



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Petra can’t stop the noises escaping her. Every time she tries to catch her breath, a moan or a tiny gasp comes tumbling out and into J.R.'s mouth. Their breathing is the only sound in the room and it fills the space, causing Petra’s chest to swell and compelling her to move them over to the couch in a subconscious effort to get them both laying down.





	Don't You Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just 2,000 words of fill-in-the-blank lovesmut that I wrote on my phone daydreaming about what happened after Petra and Jane Ramos fade to black in 4x14. Any errors or character gaffs or verb tense snafus are mine and as far as going from "JR" to "Jane" I kinda went with what felt natural, so just go with it. The title comes from a Kelly Clarkson song of the same name. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

 

Petra can’t stop the noises escaping her. Every time she tries to catch her breath, a moan or a tiny gasp comes tumbling out and into J.R.'s mouth. Their breathing is the only sound in the room and it fills the space, causing Petra’s chest to swell and compelling her to move them over to the couch in a subconscious effort to get them both horizontal.

 

They land softly and as Jane wraps her legs around Petra's hips, kicking her heels off, Petra starts to swoon, feeling dizzy as they grind into each other, moving in sync. She wants to feel everything - convey her intention, pay attention this time the way she didn’t get to the last time. However, it’s proving to be a challenge. She’s already soaked and she keeps thinking of how physically close they are, how all she’s wanted since JR left her bed is to be this close to her again, and suddenly there is no way to control the pace of her movements. She keeps thinking that only a few millimeters of fabric separate JR's pussy from hers - just a few layers of clothing between them and it's driving her crazy. Keeps thinking of how she just wants to fuck JR so badly, be inside of her, be impossibly closer, show her how much she feels, not just tell her.

 

"God, you're so sexy," JR speaks for the first time since telling Petra to “wait” then pulls her back in for a deeper kiss. As her voice cracks with arousal Petra can only reply with a nod, tugging JR’s shirt off and moaning as her mouth falls open again, the sight of Jane’s flushed chest and her white bra against brown skin overwhelming. She bends down to kiss the swell of Jane’s breast and can’t be bothered to take the whole thing off, there simply isn’t time. Instead she pulls the lace cup down, sucks Jane’s perfect nipple into her mouth and sighs, breathing through her nose as Jane arches up underneath her, guiding her head with both hands.

 

_Whatever you want,_ Petra thinks. _I want to give you everything you want. I want to be so good for you_. And she does. She’s never wanted anything more in her life than to fulfill this woman’s desires. It’s as if JR knows what she’s thinking because in a rush she’s pulling off Petra’s t-shirt and the elastic out of her hair, insistent, and as soon as Petra feels the grip on the back of her head, the confident pull of hair at the bottom of her scalp, she's lost.

 

"Oh, fuck. Can I…oh, please, I have to touch you, please, please..." Petra is feeling frantic now, pulling at the rest of JR's clothing and Jane doesn't say anything, just huffs out a breath, nods quickly and bites her bottom lip as she firmly grips Petra's wrist in a way that makes Petra’s cunt pulse in anticipation. She brings Petra’s hand between her legs as she's kicking her pants and underwear off and at the first brush of her fingers against the damp softness of Jane’s pubic hair Petra can’t help the string of soft exclamations that leave her. She knows she’ll start to forget how to say all but the basest things in English soon, growing more vocal and out of control the further she allows herself to succumb to arousal.

 

Petra has always appreciated that JR is a woman of action, but no more so than at this moment because Jane is _wet_. Oh, god, is she wet. So, so slick and so ready and her eyes are so dark and so depthless and Petra sinks two fingers into her without a second thought. She brings her mouth down to meet Jane’s, just the slightest brush of their lips to maintain connection, slipping her tongue out to lick along the fullness of JR’s bottom lip before lifting her head again to watch the change in features as she begins to move her hand, changing the pressure as Jane groans in pleasure. Jane’s eyebrows are furrowed and her nostrils are flared she’s making such urgent, steady eye contact that Petra forgets how to breathe, almost forgets how to swallow and sucks in her own bottom lip to keep from drooling. Her chest constricts almost painfully at the sight below her and the tightness around her fingers as she starts pumping in and out, attempting to ground herself in the moment but failing. She has an idea of how she’s doing but she wants confirmation, needs it, even.

 

“Good?” Petra is out of breath but her adrenaline surges and she feels like she could fuck Jane Ramos forever. She brushes her thumb along Jane’s clit and adds another finger as JR opens up even more with a moan. “Oh, Jesus, so good _._ Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” the desperation in Jane’s voice and _so good so good so good_ ringing through Petra’s whole being. She feels like she's soaring, invincible and weightless, and as the grip on the back of her head tightens, bringing their lips together, JR's other hand finds its way into her pants to grab her bare ass and guide her hips. In a flash of sensation Petra realizes just how close to the edge she really is and grits her teeth to keep from coming too soon. 

 

Jane must be feeling it too because the next thing Petra knows, those perfect lips are brushing along the shell of her ear and Jane is whimpering, whispering, “You’re so fucking…God! I’m going to…oh, god, you’re gonna make me come. Fuck…so fucking…”

 

Jane’s head presses back into the cushions and she moans loudly, eyes shut tight and mouth open in a disbelieving smile as she continues to breathe loudly, groaning with every uneven breath. Petra’s cheeks are tingling. She’s so turned on, so focused on Jane’s reactions. Jane’s building orgasm is like some kind of secret only the two of them are privy to, sheltered by Petra’s hair falling around their faces and the stillness in the living room. The only sounds in the room besides their heavy breathing are the friction of their bodies against the fabric of the couch and the liquid sound of Petra’s fingers moving inside the other woman, curling with each stroke.

 

Jane’s body is tense and she’s still clutching as Petra feels her body curl up and around her, hears Jane gasp, “Can you feel that? What you’re doing to me?” and Petra _can_ feel it. Oh, god, Jane is still coming and Petra is the cause of it and when she feels Jane pulse around her fingers again it’s as though she feels it in her own body as well - an empathy bursting from her chest, racing down her abdomen and between her legs as her own urgency builds and she can’t help but cry out.

 

In the end it takes only the tiniest memory, a split-second visual detail from only moments ago to tip her over the edge. Jane's nipple, the cup of her bra caught by it and the shine of Petra's spit catching in the low light and the cool air making it harden even more. The thought that Petra's mouth had just been there, that she could still feel the ridges of JR's constricted areoles against her tongue, that she would do anything to make Jane come again, causes her jaw to clench and her pelvis to roll against Jane's inner thigh. She’s desperate to come now and sees no reason to hold back any longer. She pushes her fingers deeper, slower, matching the pace of her hips and reveling in JR’s hot breath against her neck, in the spread of Jane’s thighs, clearly wanting more, her body telling her exactly what to do as the swell of her own orgasm begins to build.

 

Petra can't keep her eyes open any longer - the image of Jane coming underneath her, splayed out all over her couch with only her bra left on is burned on the back of Petra's eyelids. By the time her forehead lands on Jane's shoulder she's coming, grinding down and drenching the gusset of her yoga pants, moaning loudly and focusing on the pulsing around her fingertips and the hand on her ass, fingernails digging in just enough to sting. Power and affection surging through her as Jane's voice cuts through the roar of blood in her ears.

 

"I really - oh god," JR swallows hard and takes a breath, still clenching around Petra's fingers, "...really like you, too. A lot." 

 

And as they come down from their high Petra can only reply by kissing her hard and deep, gently pulling her fingers out to cup Jane's chin, smearing a bit of wetness on her perfectly cut cheekbone. She pulls back and knows how love-struck her expression must be but can’t muster up the wherewithal to hide it even a little as she gazes down, eyes tracking every micro expression on JR’s face.

 

"Yeah, I got that," Petra smiles around her own reply and she cannot stop the giggle bubbling up from her chest. Her eyes trace over dark features as Jane's satisfied smile grows wide and she looks back up at Petra, open and sweet, the perspiration along her hairline and the smudges of her eyeliner sending another thrill through Petra and turning her on all over again. She can feel the rumble of laughter begin in JR's chest too, and in the intimacy of the moment Petra's throat tightens. She swallows it down but is way past denial at this point. She knows it's too soon to say it but she _feels_ it, wants to say it so _so_ badly, but opts for action instead. She kisses JR, slow and romantic, and hopes she isn’t giving too much away. This thing between them is too precious for Petra to mess it up by scaring Jane off, and she feels out of her depth as her cheeks get warm and flushed once more. Jane is stroking her bare back gently, reverently, and it has been so long since she felt safe like this that she almost falls out of the moment thinking about all the horrible ways it could go wrong.

 

It’s as if Jane can sense it as well, can always sense a shift in her, and she cradles Petra’s face in both her hands, bringing her back to the present moment. She kisses Petra so soundly that a calm drapes over her and her head quiets. Petra knows on some level she should be scared that someone she’s known for so short a time can know her so well, but again can’t find it in herself to care.

 

So she kisses Jane back, feeling something tentative and soft open up behind her sternum like a flower blooming. She deserves this, dammit, and if it all goes to hell at least she put herself out there.   

 

She kisses Jane back and allows her passion to drown out the almost instinctual dread that’s constantly with her. It’s ridiculously easy to just let go – Petra never thought it could ever be this easy with anyone - and the kiss grows in intensity so quickly that Petra feels like some sort of rube, like she could come all over again in moments, lying face to face with this amazing woman in her soaked yoga pants and JR's bra still mostly on. 

 

She kisses Jane back and allows herself to be happy in the moment without fear for the future.

 

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?" She's aiming for sultry but misses the mark and lands somewhere on an earnest tone she barely recognizes. And, god, the smile Jane gives her in that moment, Petra knows she’s a goner. They get up from the couch and just as Petra is about to take JR’s hand to lead her to the other room, she finds herself wrapped up in a gentle embrace, Jane’s cheek against her own as they stand there holding each other. It’s such a nice moment, feeling the rise and fall of their shared breathing, and Petra can feel the corners of her eyes start to sting from the tenderness.

 

The moment does end, though, and when Jane clears her throat it pulls Petra out of it in a daze, arms still draped around each other, staying close.

 

“Thanks for stalking me,” Jane says simply, and though Petra can’t see her face, the playfulness in her tone draws a laugh out of Petra and she bashfully bumps her forehead against Jane’s collarbone before lifting her head up to meet JR’s gaze.

 

“Anytime.”       


End file.
